My Shining Light in the Darkness
by A Gentle Intoxication
Summary: Could Teito Klein really save him from his darkness? frauXteito. Rated T for slight Language.


My Shining Light in the Darkness.

* * *

Darkness fell upon the land like a wolf upon its prey. Silence held the night, wrapping itself in and around the 7th district. Sleep conquered many of whom resided within the Holy Church of Barsburg, yet some still lingered in wakefulness, whether they were laboring over unfinished work, avoiding the arrival of unwanted dreams, or simply prolonging their rest.

Teito Klein lay silently upon his back, hands resting lightly under his head as he gazed distantly at the surface above him. Mikage slept soundly at his side, snuggled softly into the gap between his arm and his head. Thoughts of his past raced through his mind. Living his life as a combat slave for the empire and then discovering that he was the lost prince of the late kingdom of Raggs was one thing, but finding that he was the vessel of the God of Death's—Verloren's—body was something else entirely. He was Pandora's Box. And he used to be the master of the Eye of Mikhail.

Teito's right hand twitched slightly in remembrance of its loss. He knew that he had to regain the Eye, he simply wasn't sure how. Taito was certain that it lay in the hands of Ayanami of the Barsburg imperial army, the reincarnation of Verloren's spirit himself. The prince of Raggs' face changed for a moment, and he allowed a spec of his hatred for Ayanami to linger there.

Ayanami was the reason for his best friend, Mikage's, death. If it weren't for Mikage's last words and his reincarnation into the small pink Fyulong beside him, Teito would have been consumed by his darkness and would have never been able to pass his priesthood exam. The Bishops training would have been useless. And this led his mind to a subject that irritated and confused him to no end.

Frau.

Bishop Frau was a pervert and an ass. He spoke down on Teito and made jests at his appearance continuously. And yet, he had his moments of kindness. Teito wouldn't trade anything in the world for Frau's friendship, if that's what their relationship was, in any case. Being at the Bishop's side brought him a calmness that he had never felt before. Being held in his warm embrace brought him hope and a willingness to press on. If that wasn't friendship, he wasn't sure what else it could be.

* * *

"Where the hell is he, that damn brat…" Frau mumbled as he searched the church gardens for his charge.

"Lost someone?"

Frau turned to face the speaker, frown etched deeply into his features. His fellow Bishop simply smiled back. "No, I didn't lose someone. He lost himself."

Bishop Castor strode along side Frau as the later continued his search. "He lost himself? My my, what ever are we going to do with that boy? He seems to enjoy losing himself, considering the amount of times you've lost track of him. Perhaps you should be keeping a closer eye on your apprentice."

"Oh, so now it's my fault that the brat can't stay in one place for more than five minuets?"

Castor grinned, waving to a couple of Sisters as they passed by. Frau simply ignored them as he continued on his quest to find his charge. In that moment, Castor knew that something was amiss. For Frau to pass up a chance to flirt with a couple of women was completely out of his character.

Bishop Castor stopped, allowing his friend to carry on his search alone. What about Teito Klein was keeping Frau in such a state? It couldn't be simply due to the fact that Teito was the heir to the Raggs kingdom, nor for the fact that the boy was Pandora's Box.

No, it was something much more than that, and he was going to find out.

* * *

Teito cringed as the towering Bishop's shadow reached him. He ducked aside quickly, barely dodging the man's fist as it aimed to connect with his skull.

"Where the hell have you been all day?!" Frau scolded, glaring daggers down at the boy. "I wanted to leave at dawn."

"It's none of your business, idiot." Teito scoffed, folding his arms against his chest.

The Bishop scowled, reaching for a cigarette. "Of course it's my—Shit!" He swore as the miniature Fyulong dragon dug its miniature fangs into his arm. It took him a few minuets to dislodge the furry nuisance from his skin, and by the time he was through, Teito was already headed off in the opposite direction.

"I'm not done talking to you yet, you damn brat!"

Teito ignored him.

Frau sighed, and then ran to catch up to the fleeing youth.

* * *

"Why so crabby all of a sudden?" Frau asked, staring off into the distance.

"I'm not crabby." Teito replied, pushing back against the man behind him. The two of them were sitting back-to-back along the edge of a large fountain. Frau enjoyed the light splashing of the water as it hit the layer below it continuously through the fountain circuit. It was relaxing.

"Fine, you're not crabby." The Bishop leaned forward slightly, causing Teito to fall even farther back upon him.

Silence stood between them for a few moments before the boy finally decided to speak.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" A light blush colored his cheeks as he spoke.

Frau's eyes widened. The brat was worrying about him? _Him? _Teito was the one being targeted. Teito was the one that had to carry the heavy burden as the Box. Why would he spend his time worrying about a ghost?

"Well, say something!" Teito shouted.

Frau chuckled and then burst out laughing. Teito jumped to his feet, the beginning of anger seeming to enter his features. Before the boy could strike out, Frau was already facing him, mere inches away.

"You're worried about me?"

Teito's face flushed a full shade of red. "Of course I am. Friends are supposed to worry about each other, right?"

Bishop Frau sobered, only a slight up tilt of his lips indicating that there was any mirth just a moment before. "Oh, Teito. What am I going to do with you?"

Before Teito could speak Frau was already holding him tightly, his face resting lightly upon the top of the prince's head.

"I've already told you before, haven't I? I'll always be there to protect you, so you don't have to worry about me. Besides, I'm already dead."

Teito rested his hands against the Bishop's chest and pushed back slightly so that he could see the man's face. "You can't be dead, Frau. If you were, I wouldn't be able to feel you here, with me."

Frau just smiled as he continued to hold onto his shining light in the darkness.

Perhaps Teito Klein really could save him.


End file.
